Not That Bad of a Guy
by Venelope Von Schweets
Summary: Mordecai stumbles into Tina's workshop, where she's threatened him and strung him up like a doll but does anyone know why Tina's crying?


Mordecai's POV

My head was spinning and I couldn't see straight. I stumbled away from Moxxi's, shit-faced and not really caring where I ended up. It's been a few months since Handsome Jack and his Warrior were destroyed, which should be a happy thing, but it wasn't since Moxxi kept trying to kiss my ass into taking her back every time I set foot in her bar. I had to go in there because I haven't gotten around to stealing any booze from the Hodunks and I wasn't gonna go to Lucky's to get drunk.

"Oh Mordy, you don't think I liked Jack that way, did you?" Moxxi purred in my ear as I tried to enjoy the scotch she set in front of me mere moments before.

"You admitted it, proven it with pictures, AND even exploited how awful a man I am to the Vault Hunters." I growled, throwing the scotch down. She wrapped her fingers around my upper arm, looking up at me with pleading eyes. "You only have a sudden interest in me because people know who I am; you just want to flaunt me." I muttered, not really caring if my words were making any sense. I'd say anything if it'd get me away from Moxxi.

"I just want what we had before; is that too much to ask?" Moxxi asked.

"Way too much." I said, putting down some money and escaping her grasp. She huffed, a scowl covering her whore mouth. I looked over and saw Gaige, Maya, and Sal walk in, chatting happily, as if they didn't have any problems. I knew the little red head missed her life back home; I could hear her quiet sobs from her apartment to mine at night; as if I ever slept. I've always acted as a big brother figure towards her, since the female affection from the two Sirens wasn't enough to calm her down and put her mind at ease for a while.

"Hey Mordy!" Gaige called out. I gave a small smile, lifting my hand up slightly in a sort of greeting. "Why don't you come hang out with us?" She asked over the music. I glanced back at Moxxi and gave her a snarl and walked over to the other three.

~x~x~x~x~x~

It was hours before I even thought about leaving. Maya and Sal went home, not wanting to overdue the alcohol, which was weird because Sal usually drank alongside with me. Gaige stayed back, saying she didn't want me to be alone with Moxxi.

"She could devour you, Mordy." Gaige slurred, pointing her thumb at Moxxi, who was busy cleaning the counter.

"She almost did... I'm kinda glad Jack got to her." I said, draining the little puddle of Rakk Ale from it's bottle. "She always made me feel like I was pathetic and that I didn't deserve her." I said, feeling my head swim.

"She's a bitch." Gaige giggled, nearly tipping herself over from the booth. She recovered, only to giggle some more.

"I think we better go..." I said, sliding from the booth, only to nearly collapse on my face. Gaige slid off too, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"We can help each other." She said with a helpful tone. We just got out the door when Zer0 walked over to us, a mad emoji flashing on his helmet.

"What the hell you guys/

I've been looking everywhere/

For you drunken dorks." Zer0 said in his mysterious haiku tone.

"Don't-don't worry about us..." I slurred, leaning against Gaige, placing a hand on the top of her head. She gave a drunken snort and tried to knock my hand away, which resulted in us almost falling onto Zer0. Zer0 shook his head and hitched the red head over his shoulder.

"You know, Zer0? I think I can touch your butt from here." Gaige giggled, her hands reaching to grab Zer0. He hitched her lower on his shoulder, just out of reach of her goal. She huffed and just dangled there.

"I've been worrying about you two. I can't believe you let Gaige get this intoxicated." Zer0 hissed at me. I hung my head, feeling slightly guilty for the fact that Gaige is going to have one killer of a hangover in the morning.

"I know but the kid insisted." I said, waving a drunken hand at the red head, who looked like roadkill on a side rail.

"I don't care who pushed who; I'm just glad that you two aren't doing anything even more ignorant than this." Zer0 said with a shake of his head.

"Hey, who you callin' stupid?" I said, placing sloppy hands on my hips. "Y-you were the one who was knocked d-down on his ass by a midget psycho." I said with a laugh. Zer0 just looked at me and I could tell he was getting pissed off.

"I'm taking Gaige home. I trust you can make it home?" Zer0 asked.

"Yeah I can make it home mom." I said, walking behind Zer0, before turning around and heading towards Pierce Station, wanting to go anywhere, just to get away. I hated how people always asked me if I'm alright, if I can handle my drunk ass.

~x~x~x~x~x~

I ended up in the Tundra Express, my head still spinning. I walked towards my crows nest, when I realized I had to go through Tina's workshop, and the sun hadn't even come up. I decided to brave it and walk to her workshop. As soon as I walked in, I was strung upside down by a piece of rope, Tina yelling obscenities and wielding a stick of dynamite.

"Yo, sucka?! Can't you read? I clearly put up a sign that said to get the hell away!" Tina yelled in my face, threatening to light the fuse.

"Tina! It's me!" I yelled out, shielding my face.

"I don' care! I needs to be alone!" She yelled, tears sliding from her face. She ran back to her work space, grabbing a remote, and bashing a few buttons, causing me to lurch forward. I stopped by a small fire she made, Tina's eyes red and glaring at me. "Imma leave you here until I know what a proper punishment is." Tina hissed, turning her back to me.

"Can you let me onto the ground at least? All the blood is going to my head." I slurred, my forehead pounding.

"I guess I shouldn't leave you there to die." She said, emphasizing the word die. She pushed a button and the rope led me down to the ground, but I couldn't stand up, so I figured I just lay there. Tina didn't really notice or care.

~x~x~x~x~x~

I dozed off, face planted in the snow which helped the hangover, strangely. I lifted my head and saw Tina crying and holding two pictures. She was sitting near the fire, her legs pulled up to her chest.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, untying myself from the rope.

"Nothing... I'm sorry for tying you up. You can go if you want." Tina sniffled. I'd feel terrible if I left Tina alone in the state she's in.

"Nah, I'll stay." I said as I sat next to her. She leaned into my side slightly, still gazing at the two photographs. "Who's that?" I asked, pointing to a happy couple with a little blonde girl that could only be Tina. The other was of her and Roland, which really broke my heart, if I had one.

"My parents; Flesh Stick sold them to Hyperion and I was forced to watch them die." Tina said, fresh tears sliding from her eyes. "Today's the anniversary that they died and I ran away." I wrapped my arms around the kid, pulling her close. I couldn't bear to see her cry. She buried her face in the dip of my shoulder, her frail body shaking as she sobbed. I rubbed small circles into her back, trying to be as soothing as possible.

She pulled away, her eyes red and puffy. She wiped her eyes and smiled sadly at me.

"I must look a sight." She muttered, cleaning up her eyes. I smiled and stood up, holding out my hands for her to grab. She thanked me quietly before turning into her room or work space or whatever it was. "Mordy? Can you stay with me? Until I fall asleep?" She asked, holding herself. "I don't want to be alone."

"Of course kid, but I'll leave in the morning." I said, sitting in a chair next to her bed, watching her lay down. She pressed a button on her remote which caused the cave door to shut and the lights to dim almost entirely. She said goodnight and kissed my cheek and turned around to face the wall. Soon the cave was filled with her gently snores and I felt like I was gonna sleep too.

I started thinking about how I act around everyone now. I know I've given off this big brother act towards the younger ones, since they didn't have anyone to look up to that wasn't trying to push them out of their way. Even if I was drunk, I still hung around them and giving some form of support. I've always thought of myself as a cold blooded hunter; a man that was determined to be alone. That's changed since I've been to Pandora; I no longer have the need to search the Universe and take what I thought was rightfully mine. I just wanted to be here with everyone else, being surrounded by people who somewhat care and can stand to be next to me. Then I gave a short laugh, realizing I was having an epiphany; I wasn't that bad of a guy after all.

~x~x~x~x~x~

_Author's Note: Kay, um... I don't know where this sudden urge to write mushy stuff came from, but I think it's alright. If I got anything wrong, please don't hesitate and tell me; I'd appreciate praise and constructive criticism. _


End file.
